Kree
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Mostly the Kree Empire | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = Kree Empire; formerly the Blue Area of the Moon | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 5'9" (Around the same as humans) | AvgWeight = Same as humans | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Blue | Skin2 = Pink | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Kree cannot breath on Earth without special apparatus. Adaptation to Hala's powerful gravitational pull and high nitrogen content in the atmosphere has left the Kree with dense bodies that afford them superhuman strength and endurance. Some Kree females can physically manipulate the desires or even the siphon the life forces of males. | AvgLifespan = | Origin = Alien species of Hala | GalaxyOfOrigin = Large Magellanic Cloud | StarSystemOfOrigin = Pama System | HomePlanet = Hala (Planet) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; | First = Fantastic Four #65 | HistoryText = Origins The Xorrians Over six million years ago, the Xorrians allegedly spawned the Kree (along with all humanoid life-forms, such as Skrulls and Humans) from their own DNA. The Celestials The Celestials experimented on the ancient Kree, creating the Kree Eternals and the Kree Deviants. The Skrulls A million years ago, a race of humanoid reptiles called the Skrulls came upon prehistoric Hala. At that time the Skrulls were a largely peaceful space-faring race, and they set about educating the natives to the point where they could join their trading empire. However, Hala was home to two equally intelligent races, the Kree and the Cotati. The Skrulls proposed a test to determine the worthier race between the Kree and the Cotati. Taking members of both races to a distant planetoid in another galaxy, the Blue Area of the Earth's Moon, the Skrulls created an arena and bid the two races to use the resources they had to create something of worth. The Skrulls then left. The Kree constructed a magnificent city, while the Cotati created a beautiful garden. A year later the Skrulls returned to judge the two races and found the Cotati's accomplishment the worthier. Enraged, the Kree killed the Skrulls and the Cotati and seized the Skrulls' star-ship. They used the ship to return to their native planet, then set about deciphering the technology of the star-ship. Within a hundred years of acquiring interstellar technology from the Skrulls, the Kree empire began to spread throughout the Greater Magellanic Cloud. Kree Empire & Kree-Skrull War The Kree launched an attack upon the Skrull Empire and the peaceful Skrulls were again forced to become warlike to defend themselves. The Kree-Skrull War would continue for hundreds of thousands of years. At the same time the Cotati on Hala were almost driven to extinction by the Kree. However, a small handful of Kree, the pacifist Priests of Pama, hid and kept safe a group of Cotati. Eventually these Kree began worshiping the Cotati that they had kept sheltered. To further hide and keep them safe, the priests relocated the surviving Cotati throughout the universe. About 250 years later the Kree Science Council, aware that the Skrulls had once created an incredibly powerful weapon called the Cosmic Cube, designed a cybernetic/organic supercomputer called the Supreme Intelligence (sometimes referred to by the honorific "Supremor") to help them in creating a Cube. When the computer became functional, it determined that a Cosmic Cube would be too dangerous to construct and refused the Science Council's request. The computer was then used simply in an advisory capacity. At the beginning of the Kree-Skrull War, millions of years ago in Earth time, the Kree established a station on the planet Uranus, a strategic position between the Kree and Skrull Empires. Through their work at this station, they discovered that sentient life on nearby Earth had had genetic potential invested in it by the alien Celestials. Intrigued, the Kree began to experiment on Earth's pre-humans. The Inhumans' Creation Their goal was apparently twofold — to investigate possible ways of circumventing their own evolutionary stagnation, and to create a powerful mutant race of soldiers for use against the Skrulls. However, although their experiments were successful in creating a strain of humanity with extraordinary and diverse abilities, the Kree abandoned their experiment for reasons which are not yet clear. Their test subjects, eventually dubbed the Inhumans, went on to form a society of their own, which thrived in seclusion from the rest of humanity. Their city Attilan has frequently been relocated and rested for a long time in the Blue Area of the Moon. The Kree abandoned the project eventually, but stationed a giant surveillance robot, Sentry 459, on a small South Pacific island. The Fantastic Four's unwary awakening of the long-dormant Sentry, alerted the Kree to Earth's advanced state of evolution. The Sentry's destruction brought the Kree official Ronan the Accuser, with the intent of passing judgment on those who "murdered" the outpost guard; his own defeat increased Kree scrutiny of Earth. Over time, and as the war with the Skrull dragged on, the Supreme Intelligence gradually accrued more and more political power and responsibility until finally it was elected as absolute ruler of the Kree. Eventually, the Supreme Intelligence came to be worshiped and an organized religion built up around. The Earth's importance as a strategic beachhead became apparent when the Avengers became involved in the latest round of Kree-Skrull hostilities. The Skrull were revealed to have been infiltrating human society in an effort to control America's political infrastructure, using their shape-shifting abilities to replace key political figures. In the meantime, the Kree were reestablishing cultural ties with the Inhumans, ostensibly for the purpose of technological exchange, although their true intentions turned out to be far more sinister. At this point, Captain Marvel, former hero of the Kree Empire, approached the Avengers with evidence that renegade elements within the Kree Hierarchy (led by Ronan the Accuser) were planning to 'erase' humanity through the use of exotic technology. This particular scheme was foiled by Marvel and the Avengers (comprised, at that time, of Goliath, Quicksilver, the Scarlet Witch, the Vision, Yellowjacket, the Wasp, and eternal side-kick Rick Jones) but it proved to be only the tip of the iceberg. As the war escalated and Earth's position became increasingly precarious, the original Avengers (including Thor, Iron Man and Captain America) were recalled to active service after a Skrull scouting party (led by interstellar menace the Super-Skrull) managed to abduct Marvel, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. The Skrull also attempted to destroy the Inhumans' Great Refuge with a nuclear-level incendiary device, but failed when the Avengers intervened. This was the group's first inkling that an interplanetary war was being fought over possession of the Earth. During the ensuing conflict, the Skrull took his prisoners back to the Skrull homeworld, leaving the remaining Avengers to pick up the pieces and reform their tattered forces. The conflict worsened when the Avengers began to understand the scale of the war erupting all around them. Setting off in pursuit of their kidnapped allies, they discovered a vast 'Skrull' armada en route to devastate the planet Earth; an equivalent Kree fleet poised to annihilate the Skrulls; and a full-scale insurrection breaking out between the Supreme Intelligence and Ronan the Accuser. All sides were determined to either invade or decimate the Earth in order to prevent it falling into the 'wrong' hands. Led by Thor, Iron Man and the Vision, the Avengers launched an attack on the Skrull flagship, somehow managing to turn back the fleet after a desperate battle (during which Goliath was deemed to be MIA and presumed dead). The war came to a close when the Supreme Intelligence managed to bring Rick Jones into his presence. The Supreme Intelligence had been usurped by Ronan the Accuser, but (as he explained to Rick in retrospect), he was still capable of channelling his powers through an agent. While the Supreme Intelligence cared little for the fate of Earth and its inhabitants, he recognized that the Kree-Skrull war was futile, and temporarily altered Rick's DNA to release his 'full evolutionary potential.' Armed with godlike powers, Rick literally froze both Kree and Skrull forces in mid-stride, allowing the Supreme Intelligence to re-establish control over his people and bring the war to a halt. The effort proved too much for Rick's fragile human physiology; as he collapsed lifeless to the floor, the Supreme Intelligence teleported the remaining Avengers to his side to witness his grim sacrifice. The irony was not lost on the assembled heroes, who reflected that a frail teenaged boy had succeeded where all of their collective might had failed. The final act in the cosmic tragedy was played out by Captain Marvel, who - understanding the debt owed by all of them - agreed to merge his life-force with Rick's body, bringing the boy back from the brink of death at the cost of his own existence. At several points in the years after the end of the first Kree-Skrull War hostilities were said to have broken out again between the two empires. It is unclear how serious these conflicts were though they were often referred to as "wars". The most significant of these instances came when the Skrulls lost their ability to shapeshift, and a Skrull Warlord provoked new hostilities. During this war, the Supreme Intelligence was incapacitated by the Silver Surfer who removed the Soul Gem which the creature used to maintain peaceful balance between its blue and pink Kree components. Afterwards, Nenora, a Skrull spy in the guise of a high ranking Kree official, took command of the Kree empire. The war ended with Nenora being exposed as a Skrull. Leadership of the Kree was assumed for a time by an alien named Clumsy Foulup. Another significant conflict arose during the Infinity Gauntlet event when the machinations of Thanos led to the sudden elimination of half the universes lifeforms. Unaware of Thanos' role in the disappearance, the Kree and the Skrull blamed each other and temporarily renewed fighting. Not long after the conflicts with the Skrull ended, the Kree again found themselves embroiled in a war, this time with the Shi'ar Empire. This war was much shorter, and was engineered by the Skrull and the Supreme Intelligence. The Avengers of Earth became involved in the conflict and their involvement inadvertently set off a chain of events which led to a Nega-Bomb being detonated in Kree space. The bomb explosion, in which negative energy was released into space causing an extremely powerful explosive and radioactive reaction, devastated the Kree empire, and led to its surrender to the Shi'ar. The Supreme Intelligence was eventually revealed as being ultimately responsible for the bomb's detonation, the whole thing being a bid to kickstart the Kree race's genetic development. A Kree territory was then annexed by the Sh'iar, with Majestrix Lilandra naming her sister Deathbird as the territories' administrator. Deathbird has since abandoned this post and it appears that the Kree Empire has, at least in some part, been reestablished. The remaining Kree were evolved into the Ruul through the machinations of the Supreme Intelligence. The Kree have since returned to prior form.Peter David's Captain Marvel run The consensus is that when Captain Marvel convinced Entropy (son of Eternity) to destroy the universe, but then to recreate it almost exactly alike, it caused some 'discrepancies' (such as Genis-Vell's mother being still alive, and having a grownup daughter). Destruction of Hala With the resurgence of the Black Vortex, a powerful item capable of unleashing the cosmic potential of whoever used it, the Kree attempted to destroy it. The Supreme Intelligence sent Ronan and the Accuser Corps to take it from their current possessors, the cosmically enhanced Gamora, Beast and Angel. In retaliation, the three cosmically-enhanced beings assaulted Hala. The Accuser Corps tried to fight off their attackers, but were notably overpowered. After being denied by the Supreme Intelligence to use the power of the Black Vortex to fight back, Ronan the Accuser disobeyed him, and submitted to its power, ensuring a successful defense for the Kree homeworld, and forcing Gamora, Beast, and Angel to flee after the latter was knocked down. Once the dust settled, the Kree attempted to get rid of the Black Vortex once more. However, they were attacked by Mister Knife and the Slaughter Lords, another party interested in the Vortex. Taking advantage of the state of frailty in which Hala was left, he used all the firepower of his flying fortress to destroy the planet. The Supreme Intelligence demanded his Accuser Corps to escape, while he remained in Hala and perished. Biology Physiology Kree philology originally developed through heavier gravity, higher nitrogen-to-oxygen air content, and a form of dependency centered around the Cotati (a highly intelligent and extremely mature species of telepaths in-tune with nature). Though as intelligent the Kree's were ignorant eventually ignoring nature, forging towards technology advancement then millennia of War. Outwardly the Kree resemble humans, with little exception through skin color or modified genetics. Denser skin with increase muscles flexibility give the Kree endurance, durability, and stamina-- twice the level of humans. They also have "duplicates" of several internal organs, and usually require more nitrogen to breathe comfortably on earth. Evolutive stagnation The Kree were an evolutionary stagnant race. This was due to a single member of the Kree race attempting to gain control of the Crystal of Ultimate Vision. This unnamed Kree found the crystal, but attempted to use it to become akin to a god, with powers as of those of the Phoenix Force. As punishment, the crystal "genetically froze their evolution in place" allowing the rest of creation to pass them by. Although, it was stated that the Kree produced superhumanoid beings through natural mutation. The explosion of the first Nega-Bomb in the Kree Empire had the survivors' genetic structures to quickly mutate and adapt to the radiation, allowing the Kree to escape their evolutionary dead end by changing their DNA and allegedly granting them unlimited potential. Mutants Somehow, a group of pink-skinned Kree managed to produce a mutant Kree, Tsu-Zana, in order to overthrown the domination of both Shi'ar and blue-skinned Kree, as the savior. She rejected that destiny and is still residing on Earth under the codename Ultra-Girl. Mutant Cataracts On Earth-9591, Mar-Vell and his Kree contingent were irradiated by a nuke. Mar-Vell subsequently developed a mutant cataract. Reproduction Humans and Eternals The Kree have shown to be reproductive via cross-breeding with humans normals and Eternals. * List of Kree hybrids with species of humanity. Deathbird's and Vulcan's child was infused with Kree genes. Skrulls Hulkling is also a Skrull-Kree hybrid, conceived via natural ways. Classification Blue-skinned The Blue-skinned Kree represent the Archetype and the base of the Kree species. "Seventh Sense" Kree women possess the potential for psychic abilities of various kinds, collectively referred to as a "seventh sense". This psychic potential has manifested as clairvoyance, precognition, or even lethal attributes. Some Kree women can reach into the mind of male-sex species to manipulate their desires or drain another's life force completely. Kree technology has since been created to discover and remove the powers surgically, and technorganic Bloodhounds were used to track down female reaching the adult age with those abilities. Pink-skinned In an attempt to further their development, some Kree bred with other species, producing the "pink-skinned" Kree, who are similar in appearance to Caucasian humans. These pinks (also called "whites") eventually outnumbered the blue-skin Kree. Ruul The Supreme Intelligence arranged for further advancement of the Kree. Through a series of events, he arranged for a large number of his people to be irradiated with a Nega-Bomb (killing 90% of the Kree), and then artificially sped up their evolution by means of an artifact called the Forever Crystal, effecting countless millenia of evolution in mere moments. This new brand of evolved Kree, called Ruul, have a grayish skin tone and many shoulder-length tentacles atop their heads. Individuals possessed the power of "forced evolution", the ability to "will" adaptation to different environments, spontaneously developing the ability to breathe underwater, fly, or whatever their circumstances require. Eternals and Deviants The Celestials have at some point, as many others species visited and modified the ancient Kree genetics. The last and only known Kree Eternal is Ard-Con, alias Ultimus the Demon-Druid. The fate of the Kree Deviants is unknown. Alternate Realities Earth-804 During the Kree-Skrull War, Ronan the Accuser would slay Rick Jones, prolonging the war. The Supreme Intelligence would attempt to access the Destiny Force through Rick's corpse, but to no avail. Meanwhile Mar-Vell would learn of Rick's death and destroy the Omni-Wave Projector and attack his Skrull captors. As the Kree invaded the Earth, Earth's heroes defended their planet. Ultimately, the Supreme Intelligence would merge with Rick Jones and slay Ronan and order the Kree invasion fleet to stand down. By this point Mar-Vell would have aided in killing Dorrek VII and his daughter Anelle would succeed him as Skrull ruler. The Supreme Intelligence would leave Captain Marvel in charge of the Kree empire to forge everlasting peace with the Skrulls. Earth-928 In 3099 A.D., it was mentioned that the entire Kree race accomplish mass suicide. Earth-1610 For Millennia the Kree have tracked and studied a mysterious planet-eating creature they called Gah Lak Tus. The Supreme Intelligence restricted this knowledge to specially trained high-level Kree, fearing that if the true nature of Gah Lak Tus became common knowledge, it would drive their race insane. Several years before Gah Lak Tus was due to arrive in the Sol system, the Kree staged a covert observation mission on Earth and Pluskommander Mahr Vehl underwent massive nanosurgery to appear human, going undercover as physicist Dr. Philip Lawson to investigate the human race. Earth-7812 Notable Kree on this reality are Captain Marvel who was bonded to that realities Rick Jones, and the Supreme Intelligence, who would manipulate Jones into putting an end to the Kree/Skrull War. Rick would succeed in much the same way as he did on Earth-616, however it would require that Mar-Vell bond with Rick again. Rick would be less than impressed with being bonded to Mar-Vell as he already had a double life due to the fact that in this reality he was also the Hulk. Ultimately, Rick would be freed from his curse of being the Hulk, and separated from his bond to Mar-Vell thanks to the combined efforts of Bruce Banner and Reed Richards, Mar-Vell would then leave Earth to find his destiny among the stars. Earth-9591 In the Earth-9591 reality, the Supreme Intelligence ordered an assault launched on Earth. Nearing the planet, the assault fleet, led by Mar-Vell, came across the corpse of the Silver Surfer. Still releasing a low level Power Cosmic, this force disrupted the cloaking technology of the Kree long enough for a nuclear assault to be launched at the Kree fleet from Earth. 90% of the Kree in the fleet were killed, but the remaining 10% made their way to Earth in dropboxes. Captured on Earth, they were imprisoned in Nevada at the former location of one of America's nuclear testing sites. Riddled with radiation, most of the children born to the refugees died shortly after birth, and the remaining children grew up in the irradiated area as their fellow Kree slowly died of cancer. Still their leader, Mar-Vell had never wanted to invade Earth, but was still blamed by his fellows for the tragedy that befell them. Earth-9997 Led by Mar-Vell the Kree army tried to invade Paradise Earth-33900 When an ancient spacecraft is found deep in the Louisiana Bayou, the Avengers and Fantastic Four are brought in to investigate. Taking the ship back to Avengers Tower the two groups open it to discover a Kree scouting party who had been sent to earth centuries ago to await battle with the Skrulls. Earth-79102 In this reality, Mar-Vell would be sent to Earth to collect the Sentry #459 from NASA custody. Ronan the Accuser would not overlook Colonel Yon-Rogg's vendetta against Captain Mar-Vell and attempt to have him arrested. Yon-Rogg would attempt to escape to Earth and kill Mar-Vell who had just succeeded in destroying the Sentry. Yon-Rogg would make the mistake of not inhaling the special gas that Kree needed to breath on Earth and would soon suffocate. With Yon-Rogg disposed of, Imperial Minister Zarek would promote Mar-Vell to the position of Colonel and order him to continue monitoring the Earth. Mar-Vell would continue to faithfully serve the Kree empire, with Nurse Una by his side. Earth-91126 Led by the Wasp of another reality, the Kree were defeated and annihilated by the zombified heroes of the Earth. Earth-199999 The Kree are a blue-skinned alien race whose empire frequently comes into conflict with the Xandarians. During this time, a section of the species altered inhabitants of other species to became their warriors, activated by the Diviner. Although most of these experiments failed and were shut down, it was a success on Earth and even spawned an entire city and scattered throughout the planet. Although a peace treaty ended the most recent conflict between the two empires, a fanatical Kree Accuser named Ronan refused to stand down until Xandar was annihilated. Ronan struck a deal with the Chitauri warlord Thanos, who agreed to destroy Xandar for Ronan should he recover an object known as the Orb for him. However, Ronan discovered the Orb was actually one of the Infinity Stones, and used its power to attack Xandar himself. Ronan was stopped by the combined forces of the Nova Corps, pirates known as the Ravagers, and a new, ragtag group of criminals-turned-heroes who called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Sakaarans are among the Kree's client races. The Guest Host whose body was used for Project T.A.H.I.T.I. by extracting its body fluid for the GH.325 formula is confirmed to be a Kree. Jeffrey Bell interveiw The corpse is of unknown origin, estimated to be thousands of years old, and heavily scarred. It has lost the lower half of his body, making some of its organs visible, missing its eyes and part of its mouth, exposing some of its teeth. Those with the GH.325 in their system sought this hidden city by being constantly bombarded with its structure through mysterious round and straight symbol - even to the point of madness, despite not confirmed being Inhuman, such as Phil Coulson and Sebastian Derik. It was revealed that the Kree were the ones that responsible for the arrival of the Diviner(s) in the ancient city in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Their arrival has long since faded into legend, referring to by locals as "Blue Angels" as well as the temple that only let the people that it deemed "worthy" to enter in order to unlock their "potential". The temple that their worshippers built is the location that took control of Mack, killed Antoine Triplett and unlocked Skye and Raina's power. A few days after the incidents, a Kree named Vin-Tak came on Earth after he received a signal indicating that a Diviner had been activated. He came armed with a truncheon that could take away the memories of anyone who was jabbed with it, and used nitrogen to dye his naturally blue skin the color of a Caucasian human's. The Asgardians sent the warrior Lady Sif to Earth after him, as they did not trust the Kree. She tracked Vin-Tak to Portugal, but he managed to erase her memories during a fight. She managed to find Director Coulson to captured Vin-Tak when he made his way to the city of Chaves, where he found a crate containing Terrigen Crystals, and took him into custody. In S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarter, he restored Sif's memory and began to explain his reason for coming to Earth but soon discovered that the case was empty and agent Skye has been transformed. He and Sif tried to convince S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director Phil Coulson to hand her over to them. Coulson refused, and Skye escaped to the facility's jail cell, but Vin-Tak and Sif chased after them. Agent Bobbi Morse, managed to distract him and erased his memories with it by using Vin-Tak's own truncheon. The two aliens eventually agreed to let Skye stay on Earth. Sif took Vin-Tak back with her to Asgard, promising to give him safe passage back to Hala. Earth-4290001 The Kree formed a coalition with the Skrulls to invade Earth and there defeated its champions Archetypes of J.U.S.T.I.C.E., but this led to the formation of a group of outcasts anti-heroes, the Great Society that managed to defeat the coalition. | Habitat = Kree-Lar, Turunal system, Large Magellanic Cloud | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = 30 billion (prior to Nega-Bomb detonation); currently 300 million. | Powers = '''Superhuman Strength': A Kree warrior has twice the strength of a human of a similar age, height, and build. Superhuman Durability: Kree are very durable, while not bulletproof they are still fully capable of shrugging of hits from beings as powerful as Captain America effortlessly and are presumed to be capable of surviving much stronger hits. Superhuman Endurance: A Kree warrior has twice the endurance of a human with similar training. Superhuman Stamina: A Kree warrior has twice the stamina of a human with similar training. | Abilities = None Known | AvgStrength = Their denser bodies afford them about twice the average human being’s strength and endurance. | Weaknesses = Liquid nitrogen caused Kree to temporary lose their natural blue skin color. (Earth-199999) | GovernmentType = Military-Technocratic Dictatorship Empire. | TechnologyLevel = Advanced: Advanced warp-drive starships, robots, cyborg, and cybernetic technology, genetic engineering, psionic technology, energy weaponry, and battlesuits. | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Supreme Intelligence, Ronan the Accuser, Captain Marvel, List of known Kree | Notes = * As far, and despite the existence of both Kree Eternals and Kree Deviants created by the Celestials, and that similar experiments were performed on the Kree that on the Skrulls, humans, Eyungs, the Kree themselves have not been explicitly stated to be granted a latent potential like other species. * Kree soldiers appeared during Avengers Disassembled when they attacked the Earth and were driven off by the Avengers. In the process, Hawkeye was killed. But this may not have been the real Kree, as the entire incident was later discovered to be a product of the Scarlet Witch's reality-altering powers. | Trivia = }} Category:Races with Pink Skin Category:Kree Category:Species Manipulated by Celestials Category:Normals Category:Evolution-Ended Species